<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Introducing Me by Hoodieaddicted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136263">Introducing Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodieaddicted/pseuds/Hoodieaddicted'>Hoodieaddicted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodieaddicted/pseuds/Hoodieaddicted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>for your perusing<br/>At times confusing,<br/>hopefully amusing<br/>Introducing me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy &amp; Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ch. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tutti nel mondo magico sanno che Voldemort provò ad uccidere Severus Snape con quel dannato serpente sotto steroidi. 
Non tutti sanno però come si salvò e ad opera di chi. 
Beh, insieme a lui e a Colui – che – non – può – usare – i – fazzoletti c’erano anche Hermione Granger, Harry Potter e Ron Weasley e sentirono ogni cosa. Nel momento esatto in cui Voldemort se ne andò, abbandonando il povero Severus ad una morte lenta e dolorosa, Hermione corse al suo capezzale e iniziò a imbottirlo di pozioni, tutte quelle che si era portata dietro per la battaglia, dittamo, pozione rimpolpasangue, ogni cosa eccetto la pozione anticoncezionale. Severus aveva il compito di dare le sue memorie ad Harry, metterlo in guardia riguardo gli Horcrux e dirgli che lui stesso ne era uno. Dopo aver prestato fede al suo giuramento, l’uomo si voltò verso Hermione, la guardò e chiuse gli occhi. 
Tutti pensarono fosse morto, tranne Hermione. 
Harry e Ron se ne andarono subito, avevano bisogno del pensatoio nell’ufficio di Dumbledore per vedere le memorie e poi sinceramente il posto puzzava un po’ e non avevano voglia di restare lì a lungo. Inoltre tutti pensavano che Snape fosse un traditore, che avesse ucciso Dumbledore. 
Come prima, tutti tranne Hermione. Lei sentiva che c’era qualcosa in più in quella storia, qualcosa di non detto. Lei aveva sempre ammirato l’uomo, lo rispettava e, a dirla tutta, aveva avuto per lui una cotta grandiosa. Beh, più di una cotta in realtà. Dal momento esatto in cui lui era entrato nell’aula per la prima lezione del primo anno lei era rimasta stregata da lui, e quando poi iniziò il discorso: “Io posso insegnarvi a imbottigliare la fama, distillare la gloria, addirittura mettere un freno alla morte” lei era sul bordo della sedia pronta a venerarlo. 
Sì, durante il secondo anno Hermione ebbe uno scivolone per Lockhart, più per moda che per altro; ma quando Severus fece volare il suo sedere incipriato dalla pedana dei duelli, Hermione si rese conto che c’era posto per un solo professore nel suo cuore.<br/>
A dirla tutta poi la storia di Harry non l’aveva mai convinta, Dumbledore poteva anche essere anziano e circondato da mangiamorte sul tetto della torre di Astronomia, ma era pur sempre il mago più potente del mondo, li avrebbe potuti far volare come mosche, non aveva bisogno di implorare Snape di non ucciderlo. Per cui Hermione aveva fiducia in Severus e aveva bisogno di credere che fosse ancora vivo. Aveva perso già troppe persone, non poteva permettersi di perdere anche lui, non poteva sopportare di perdere anche lui. 
Doveva portarlo da qualche parte, l’infermeria era fuori questione, sarebbe stato come mettergli un cartello al collo “avada kedavrizzatemi” e lanciarlo nella mischia; rimaneva una sola opzione, casa sua. Era la soluzione migliore, nessuno conosceva quel posto, neanche Harry e Ron.<br/>
Una volta arrivati al suo appartamento lo stese sul letto e iniziò a medicargli le ferite, a pulirle e a parlare con lui. Si sfogò con lui, gli raccontò cosa era successo negli ultimi mesi, in sintesi lo usò come una sorta di confessionale comatoso. O almeno così credeva. 
Severus era vivo, alquanto incosciente, ma vivo, e la sentiva.<br/>
L’uomo aveva sperato con tutto se stesso che Voldemort usasse Nagini per ucciderlo ed erano settimane che prendeva un antidoto al suo veleno, ma non aveva preso in considerazione la proclività di quella biscia strafatta di squartare le persone. Sarebbe morto dissanguato se non ci fosse stata Hermione.<br/>
La donna, quando si rese conto che Severus era stabile e poteva rimanere solo, tornò ad Hogwarts per aiutare a vincere la battaglia.<br/>
Severus rimase a cavallo tra il sonno e la veglia nella stanza da letto di Hermione e quando, ad un certo punto, riuscì persino ad aprire gli occhi, fu sconvolto dalla vista della quantità oscena di peluche he la donna aveva in camera; probabilmente quegli occhi fissi ed inespressivi furono ciò che di più orripilante egli avesse mai visto in vita sua, e lui aveva assistito a Nagini che ingoiava una donna intera come fosse stata una caramella per la tosse.<br/>
Quando la battaglia finì e Harry iniziò a tessere le lodi di Severus a chiunque avesse orecchie per ascoltarlo, Hermione si sentì abbastanza sicura da portare Poppy a casa sua per farle visitare l'uomo.<br/>
Quando l’anziana strega le disse che era fuori pericolo, Hermione pianse.<br/>
Le donne lo portarono in infermeria e lo misero in una camera isolata; era un eroe, ma c’erano ancora persone che non avevano sentito il discorso da 75 minuti di Harry, con tanto di pause ad effetto e crisi di pianto, e che vedevano Severus ancora come lo stronzo, assassino, bastardo che era sempre stato.<br/>
Hermione si piazzò al suo capezzale come una guardia svizzera e lanciò occhiate minacciose a chiunque posasse lo sguardo sull’uomo per un secondo di troppo. Poppy aveva detto che sarebbe sopravvissuto, ma stava a lui svegliarsi. La strega anziana ogni tanto andava a trovarlo, gli portava qualche pozione o controllava i suoi segni vitali; Hermione, invece, lo trattava come se fosse sveglio e reattivo. Parlava con lui, gli raccontava della ricostruzione che era in corso nelle ale più danneggiate della scuola, gli teneva la mano, lesse ad alta voce per lui l’intero volume di “Guerra e Pace” tipo 1500 pagine.<br/>
Un giorno Harry andò a trovare l’uomo. Per circa 10 minuti rimase accanto al suo letto, senza dire una parola, solo guardandolo. Poi scoppiò in lacrime, cadde in ginocchio accanto a lui e iniziò a chiedere scusa per ogni volta che era stato scortese con lui, per ogni volta che aveva pensato male di lui, per ogni parola cattiva proferita nei suoi confronti. Se fosse stato sveglio, Severus avrebbe alzato gli occhi al cielo e gli avrebbe detto che era una testa di legno, ma quel pianto serviva al ragazzo per riconciliarsi con se stesso e, una volta calmatosi, si sentì molto meglio.<br/>
Hermione passava tutto il suo tempo libero nella stanza con il professore e quando non si dava da fare con la letteratura russa gli leggeva le riviste di pozioni, immaginando che l’uomo le preferisse. Purtroppo la ragazza non riusciva a tenere per sé i commenti che la lettura le provocava, come quando, dopo un affascinante articolo su come fosse assolutamente necessario per le streghe essere nude per raccogliere una determinata pianta indigena della tundra siberiana, si lanciò in una filippica di quasi 20 minuti che poteva sintetizzarsi in: “questa rivista è scritta da pervertiti, vecchi bavosi che probabilmente non facevano una pozione dai tempi di Baba Raga e che una donna nuda non l’avevano neanche mai vista”.<br/>
Non sapeva che il parere di Severus circa quelle riviste era praticamente lo stesso.<br/>
Le settimane passavano, oramai l’uomo era ricoverato da quasi un mese, ma Hermione non si perse d’animo, sapeva che lui era lì e che presto si sarebbe svegliato.<br/>
Intanto la mente dell’uomo era in fermento, il suo corpo ancora non aveva deciso di dare segnali, ma il suo cervello era in piena attività. Ogni giorno sentiva la voce di Hermione che gli parlava, che gli raccontava di come proseguivano i lavori di ristrutturazione del castello, che gli diceva di come la biblioteca fosse rimasta miracolosamente illesa durante la battaglia. Ricordava persino una giornata in cui c’erano stati dei funerali, Hermione andò a trovarlo quando ormai era già sera e pianse accanto a lui per almeno un’ora.<br/>
“Si svegli professore, la prego” diceva la ragazza tra le lacrime stringendogli la mano. “Non posso perdere anche lei”. 
Quanto avrebbe voluto svegliarsi solo per lei.<br/>
Il momento che rimase più impresso nella memoria di Severus fu però quando si svegliò.<br/>
Aprì gli occhi e la prima cosa che vide fu il triste soffitto grigio della stanza in cui si trovava, poi girò la testa verso sinistra e vide Hermione addormentata sulla sedia accanto al letto. Mai aveva visto qualcosa di così bello in vita sua. 
In realtà Hermione non era tutto questo spettacolo al momento, aveva i capelli raccolti in quello che doveva essere uno chignon, ma sembrava più un nido di uccello sotto LSD, delle borse sotto gli occhi da fare invidia a Fendi e Prada, era vestita in stile senzatetto – chic e stava anche sbavando. 
Severus rimaneva convinto della sua precedente osservazione comunque.<br/>
L’uomo rimase a guardarla per buona parte di un’ora; quando poi lei si svegliò, si stiracchiò e, con la grazia di un Nundu in un negozio di ceramiche, gli diede un pugno in faccia che ruppe il naso e lui e la mano a lei. Per un attimo entrambi guairono dal dolore, poi si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere. Probabilmente la botta era stata più forte del previsto.<br/>
Hermione rimase senza fiato di fronte alla risata di Severus, non aveva mai sentito un suono più bello in vita sua; la risata partiva bassa, ma poi si faceva strada nella gola dell’uomo e fuoriusciva con un fragore da rompere i vetri, ed era così allegra che per poco la donna non pianse dalla gioia.<br/>
Quando riuscirono a ritornare padroni di se stessi, chiamarono Poppy che si prodigò per controllare ogni minimo segno che indicasse che il veleno era ancora presente nel corpo dell’uomo. Quando fu soddisfatta lo dimise; l’infermeria era piena di malati e lei aveva bisogno del letto. 
Era una donna dolce in fondo, ma molto, molto in fondo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ch. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione accompagnò Severus nei suoi appartamenti e si rifiutò di andarsene senza avere la certezza che l'uomo si sarebbe messo a letto a riposare. Lui si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo ed obbedire. Lei lo accompagnò in camera, lo aiutò a mettersi a letto e gli rimboccò le coperte. Mancava solo il bacio della buonanotte e Severus avrebbe iniziato a chiamarla "mamma". Il pensiero lo fece rabbrividire. Hermione gli sorrise prima di andare via e l'uomo rimase per ore sveglio, senza muovere un muscolo, pensando a lei. </p>
<p>Lei andò nelle sue camere al castello, dopo la battaglia finale aveva abbandonato il suo appartamento per rimanere al castello e aiutare con la ricostruzione, o almeno questo era quello che aveva detto alla McGonagall. Si lavò, si cambiò e si fece un tè; per Hermione tutto poteva essere risolto con una buona tazza di tè. In quel momento più che mai aveva bisogno di una mente lucida per riflettere su ciò che stava accadendo. Non era innamorata di lui, o almeno non credeva di esserlo, era sconvolta dalla sua gentilezza; si era aspettata di essere scaraventata fuori dalla porta per averlo guardato dormire; per la barba di Merlino gli aveva rotto il naso! Invece lui aveva riso e lei aveva pensato che fosse l'uomo più bello che avesse mai visto, naso rotto e tutto. </p>
<p>La mattina dopo Hermione andò negli appartamenti di Severus per controllare come stesse, o almeno era questo che si raccontava, il vero motivo era che sentiva la sua mancanza. Era stata con lui per più di tre settimane, notte e giorno a vegliare sulla sua figura dormiente. La prima notte da sola era stata orrenda, era rimasta tutto il tempo sveglia a preoccuparsi per lui.</p>
<p>Arrivò fuori dalla sua porta e si fermò; da un lato voleva bussare, dall'altro voleva andare il più lontano possibile da quel luogo; ma poi sentì: "Signorina Granger, vuole rimanere sul mio uscio ancora per molto o si decide ad entrare?" La donna rimase bloccata come un cervo abbagliato dai fari. Non sentendo una risposta, Severus aggiunse: "Ho del tè pronto". Quello riuscì a smuoverla ed entrò.</p>
<p>"Mi dispiace disturbarla, volevo solo sapere se stesse bene, come si sentisse, se si fosse alzato, beh, si è alzato, è qui davanti a me"</p>
<p>"Signorina Granger – la interruppe lui – la prego si segga e prenda una tazza di tè, sta farneticando" </p>
<p>Hermione arrossì per la figura da idiota che stava facendo, si guardò le scarpe e poi si sedette sulla poltrona nel salotto di Severus. Lui la guardò, bevve, la guardò di nuovo e poi fece volare verso di lei una tazza. </p>
<p>"Grazie, signore"</p>
<p>Lui le fece un cenno con la testa e si rimise a bere.</p>
<p>"Quindi, come si sente questa mattina?"</p>
<p>"Come se mi fossi svegliato in una persona diversa" disse lui, poi posò la tazza sul tavolino, incrociò le braccia sul petto, chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa sullo schienale della poltrona con un sospiro.</p>
<p>Hermione lo guardò con la tazza del tè a mezz'aria.</p>
<p>"Si sta godendo la vista?"</p>
<p>Lei arrossì di nuovo. </p>
<p>Lui ebbe pietà di lei e aprì gli occhi. </p>
<p>"Ha detto di essere venuta per accertarsi della mia salute, giusto?"</p>
<p>"Sì, esatto. Volevo sapere se avesse bisogno di qualcosa"</p>
<p>"No, non ho bisogno di niente"</p>
<p>"Ah, beh, va bene. Allora è meglio che vada, non vorrei imporre la mia presenza, lei ha bisogno di riposare"</p>
<p>"Signorina Granger" la interruppe di nuovo lui dato che stava di nuovo iniziando a blaterare senza senso.</p>
<p>"Sì, signore?"</p>
<p>"Grazie per la sua gentilezza"</p>
<p>Lei sorrise e poi lasciò la stanza. </p>
<p>Nei giorni successivi Hermione andò ogni mattina nelle stanze di Severus. A principio era imbarazzata, non parlava quasi per nulla, rimaneva giusto il tempo di una tazza di tè e guardava quasi tutto il tempo le sue scarpe. Severus era confuso dal comportamento della donna. Lei gli aveva salvato la vita, lo aveva portato a casa sua, gli aveva parlato mentre era incosciente, aveva letto per lui, aveva curato le sue ferite, minacciato chiunque fosse irrispettoso nei suoi confronti e ora non riusciva neanche a fare conversazione con lui? Beh, non ci stava. </p>
<p>Una mattina, una settimana circa dopo che Severus era stato dimesso, Hermione arrivò nelle sue stanze e vicino alla tazza di tè trovò un biglietto, dell'uomo invece non c'era traccia. </p>
<p>
  <em>Signorina Granger, buongiorno. Sono nel mio studio, seconda porta a destra. Mi raggiunga dopo aver bevuto il suo tè. Severus Snape. </em>
</p>
<p>Lesse la nota circa cinque volte, trangugiò il tè come se non bevesse da un mese e andò verso lo studio. Una volta aperta la porta avrebbe voluto salutare, dire qualcosa, ma riuscì soltanto a spalancare gli occhi e fissare la stanza. In quel momento comprese cosa avesse provato Belle quando la Bestia le aveva mostrato la biblioteca. La stanza in cui si trovava aveva tre piani, scale a chiocciola negli angoli per salire ai piani superiori e ogni millimetro delle pareti era ricoperto di libri. Si mise a roteare su sé stessa mentre Severus la guardava e sorrideva tra sé e sé per l'idea che aveva avuto. Hermione sorrideva come lo Stregatto e lui si rese conto che il suo piano era perfettamente riuscito; aveva bisogno di qualcosa che facesse sentire la donna a suo agio, e nulla era meglio dei libri. Menomale che l'uomo disponeva di una biblioteca personale da fare invidia a quella di Hogwarts. </p>
<p>"Buongiorno, signorina Granger"</p>
<p>"Buongiorno, signore"</p>
<p>"La prego, si senta libera di prendere qualsiasi libro desideri. Devo avvertirla, però, che questi volumi non possono superare la soglia dei miei appartamenti quindi se vuole leggerli dovrà farlo per forza qui, temo"</p>
<p>La mente di Hermione si era fermata a "qualsiasi libro desideri" e mentre lui finiva di parlare lei era già corsa verso gli scaffali e stava accarezzando le copertine. </p>
<p>Severus si sedette, riprese il libro che stava leggendo e sorrise fra sé e sé. </p>
<p>Hermione scelse un libro e si sedette sul sofà accanto al fuoco, mise le gambe sotto di sé e iniziò a leggere. I due rimasero così per ore. Vennero interrotti verso ora di pranzo quando un elfo domestico portò loro del cibo. Mangiarono in silenzio e poi si rimisero a leggere. La stessa scena si ripeté anche a cena.</p>
<p>Qualche ora dopo aver mangiato, Hermione si stiracchiò sul divano e sbadigliò.</p>
<p>"Gradirebbe una tazza di tè, signorina Granger?"</p>
<p>"Oh sì, grazie mille" rispose e lui fece apparire un servizio da tè, riempì le tazze e gliene passò una.</p>
<p>"Grazie mille, signore, per il tè e per i libri"</p>
<p>"Non c'è di che, signorina Granger"</p>
<p>"Hermione"</p>
<p>"Mi scusi?"</p>
<p>"Ho detto che il mio nome è Hermione"</p>
<p>"Sono perfettamente conscio di quale sia il suo nome" rispose lui fingendo di non capire. Ovviamente aveva afferrato cosa lei stesse cercando di dire, ma non le avrebbe reso le cose facili. </p>
<p>Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò, quell'uomo poteva essere davvero insopportabile a volte. Lui si limitò a sorridere.</p>
<p>"Intendo che può chiamarmi Hermione, non sono più una sua studentessa"</p>
<p>"Eh già, non lo è più"</p>
<p>Lei strabuzzò gli occhi e lo guardò mentre lui fece un sorriso sardonico e bevve.</p>
<p>"Ora è meglio che vada. Buonanotte, signore"</p>
<p>"Buonanotte, Hermione"</p>
<p>La donna si bloccò sulla porta. Lui sorrise e si rimise a leggere.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ch.3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Da quel momento in poi Hermione andò tutti i giorni da Severus e i due leggevano insieme in biblioteca per ore. Parlavano anche ogni tanto, discutevano di ciò che stavano leggendo, raccontavano qualcosa su di loro. <br/>Hermione un giorno gli raccontò di aver obliviato i suoi genitori per proteggerli e di averli mandati in Australia a rifarsi una vita senza di lei. Lui rimase a bocca aperta davanti alla forza di quella ragazza e le tenne la mano mentre la poverina si disperava; le diceva che era stata incredibilmente coraggiosa e che aveva salvato la vita ad entrambi. Lei non si sentiva per nulla coraggiosa, ma le parole di lui l’aiutavano a stare meglio. <br/>“So che non potrò mai riaverli indietro, che non si ricorderanno mai di me, ma sono vivi e per ora mi basta questo” disse lei. <br/>“La scelta più difficile è sempre quella tra ciò che è giusto e ciò che è semplice” rispose lui. <br/>All’epoca lui aveva litigato molto con Albus per l’imparità dei trattamenti tra i parenti di Harry e quelli di Hermione: per i signori Granger non c’era stato nessun dispiegamento di forze, nessuno si era preoccupato di loro e una povera ragazza li aveva dovuti perdere per la negligenza degli adulti intorno a lei. <br/>“Sono solo felice che, ovunque siano, siano insieme e al sicuro e che non debbano preoccuparsi di una figlia insensibile che non ha saputo fare di meglio che cacciarli dalla sua vita”. <br/>Hermione aveva pensato per mesi ad una soluzione che non comprendesse perderli, ma quando il tempo era ormai alle strette si era affidata a quello che sapeva essere il metodo migliore. <br/>Ora di loro non le rimaneva altro che un album di fotografie. <br/>“Hermione, non parlare così di te stessa. Il coraggio che hai dimostrato, il tuo senso di abnegazione, sono doti che pochissime persone hanno” iniziò a dire lui, ma lei lo interruppe: “Lei le ha”.<br/>“Io espio delle colpe, non fare di me un santo” rispose l’uomo con un tono amaro e per quel giorno i discorsi finirono lì. <br/>Dopo qualche giorno, lui le raccontò dell’accordo con Albus, della richiesta del preside di ucciderlo per salvare l’anima di Draco. Severus si sentiva in colpa per aver assistito ad un momento così intimo per Hermione come il discorso sui suoi genitori e voleva contraccambiare raccontandole qualcosa di lui: scelse la morte di Albus perché aveva bisogno di mostrarle che non era davvero il mostro insensibile che tutti credevano, sentiva di aver bisogno del suo perdono.<br/>“Albus stava morendo” disse all’improvviso mentre leggevano. <br/>“Mi scusi?”<br/>“Albus stava morendo; quel vecchio idiota era caduto in una trappola per bambini e aveva contratto una maledizione. Gli rimaneva qualche mese di vita. Il signore Oscuro aveva deciso che Draco Malfoy, per guadagnarsi la sua fiducia, avrebbe dovuto uccidere il vecchio, ma questo fardello stava consumando il ragazzo. Così Albus, dall’alto del suo insindacabile giudizio, decise che spettava a me l’onore di ucciderlo «Così consoliderai il tuo ruolo con Voldemort, ragazzo mio» diceva lui «e inoltre salverai l’anima del povero signor Malfoy»”. Hermione pianse ancora, pianse per l’ingiustizia della vita, pianse per i sacrifici che Severus aveva dovuto fare nella vita e perché nessuno aveva pensato alla sua di anima. Lui la guardava mentre la donna descriveva cosa avrebbe fatto al mago se solo non fosse stato un ritratto; la scena lo faceva sorridere, vedere quella piccola strega con i calzini pelosi seduta sul suo divano a minacciare il più potente mago di tutti i tempi gli faceva provare delle sensazioni che pensava dimenticate. <br/>Una mattina, mentre si trovano al piano più alto della biblioteca, Hermione guardò attraverso la finestra verso il lago e sospirò.<br/>“Le piacerebbe fare una passeggiate vicino al lago?” chiese. <br/>“In questo momento sono occupato, ma se vuoi andare, ti prego, sentiti libera. Sarò qui quando tornerai” rispose lui. Lei sorrise e andò verso il lago. Amava passeggiare per i giardini, sentire l’odore della foresta che si mischiava a quello dell’acqua. <br/>Severus rimase a leggere ancora per un po’, ma poi si alzò, andò verso la finestra e la guardò mentre passeggiava e respirava a pieni polmoni l’aria fresca. <br/>Successe tutto in un attimo. Un momento lei stava guardando la piovra e un momento dopo era stata sollevata in aria, immobilizzata e lanciata nel lago. Severus volò immediatamente fuori dalla finestra e si gettò nel lago; la trovò quasi subito e la riportò a riva.<br/>“Hermione?” <br/>Lei tossì, ma era ancora incapace di muoversi allora lui sciolse l’incantesimo su di lei e la donna gli si lanciò al collo, lo abbracciò e pianse sul suo cappotto. <br/>“Va tutto bene, sono qui”<br/>Lei tirò su col naso e lo guardò per molto tempo. Era completamente zuppo, il cappotto aderiva perfettamente al suo corpo, i suoi capelli erano tirati all’indietro e le sue lunghissime ciglia erano punteggiate di goccioline. Gli occhi neri dell’uomo penetravano nei suoi e lei si sentiva persa. Rimasero così per un’eternità.<br/>Lei arrossì come se le avessero dato fuoco e sciolse l’abbraccio. Lui la stava ancora guardando. <br/>“Grazie, signore”<br/>“Severus”<br/>Lei sorrise.<br/>“Grazie, Severus”<br/>Lui la aiutò ad alzarsi e la portò nei suoi appartamenti. Una volta lì, asciugò i vestiti di entrambi, preparò del tè e accese il camino per farla sentire al caldo.<br/>“Hermione, cosa è accaduto?”<br/>“Non lo so, stavo guardando la piovra e all’improvviso ero immobile e stavo volando verso il lago”.<br/>La donna stava tremando così l’uomo trasfigurò una coperta per lei. <br/>“Grazie”<br/>“Sono preoccupato”<br/>“Riguardo cosa?” <br/>“Sei stata attaccata, qualcuno ha provato ad ucciderti. Hai bisogno di protezione”<br/>Hermione era infastidita da quella frase.<br/>“Sono perfettamente in grado di proteggermi da sola”<br/>Lui sollevò un sopracciglio e la guardò. <br/>Lei arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo.<br/>“Beh, forse non così bene”<br/>Lui sorrise. <br/>“So che sei più che in grado di proteggerti da sola, ma questo vorrebbe dire perdere la tua libertà, passare ogni momento con la paura costante di un’aggressione. Non voglio questo per te”<br/>“Quindi cosa hai in mente?”<br/>“Dovresti trasferirti qui, con me”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ch. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Per poco non le uscì il tè dal naso e stava per soffocare. <br/>“Scusa, cosa?” disse arrossendo violentemente.<br/>Severus ghignò e disse: “Non farti strane idee, donna. Sto solo dicendo che dovresti spostare la tua camera nei miei appartamenti così che io possa proteggerti, tutto qui”.<br/>Lei ricominciò a respirare, ma poi lui aggiunse: “ovviamente puoi sempre dormire nella mia camera, questo renderebbe tutto molto più semplice” e alzò un sopracciglio sorridendo. <br/>Hermione arrossì, ancora, e si coprì il viso con la coperta. <br/>Severus era un uomo fatto e finito, una ex spia e l’epitomo del Serpeverde, non un ingenuo ragazzino del primo anno. Hermione non era più una sua studentessa, lo intrigava, era giovane e bella, un po’ di flirt innocuo non avrebbe fatto del male a nessuno e poi vederla arrossire era troppo divertente per evitarlo. Ciononostante, era comunque un uomo d’onore, quindi doveva sapere se sussistesse un qualche tipo di relazione tra lei e il giovane Weasley.<br/>“Questa disposizione infastidirà il tuo fidanzato?”<br/>“Come?”<br/>“Il giovane Weasley”<br/>Hermione lo fissò per qualche momento cercando di decifrare la sua espressione. Aveva chiesto di lei e Ron perché era curioso circa la sua probabile relazione o era solo una domanda di cortesia?<br/>Lui sollevò un sopracciglio e lei sorrise.<br/>“Il mio amico – disse, sottolineando la parola amico – non sarà in alcun modo infastidito dalla sistemazione della mia camera. E se anche lo fosse a me non interessa”<br/>Severus si rimise a leggere, ma in realtà nascose solo il volto dietro il libro e si mise a pensare a ciò che lei aveva detto. Se non c’era nessun pel di carota nella sua vita magari vivere insieme si sarebbe rivelata una buona idea. Lui non era innamorato di lei, era intrigato da lei e voleva proteggerla perché lei gli aveva salvato la vita. Era felice della sua compagnia e voleva vedere quanto potessero andare avanti le cose fra loro due. Dall’altra parte Hermione era terrorizzata da ciò che stava accadendo. Era sorvegliata e qualcuno aveva provato ad ucciderla. Sapeva che con Severus era al sicuro, lui era il più potente mago vivente, ma vivere con lui si sarebbe potuto rivelare imbarazzante dato che lei stava iniziando a provare dei sentimenti per lui. Ogni giorno non vedeva l’ora di stare insieme a lui e ogni notte, a letto, sorrideva pensando che la mattina dopo lo avrebbe rivisto. Credeva che fosse soltanto una cotta la sua, ma nel profondo sapeva che non era così. Aveva già avuto delle cotte nella sua vita, come quella per Ron, o quella per Severus stesso e sapeva che i sentimenti che stava provando ora non avevano nulla a che vedere con quelli di quando era bambina. Questo era ciò che la spaventava, vivendo ogni momento insieme a lui non era certa che sarebbe riuscita a nasconderli all’uomo, che aveva il potere di scoprire tutto ciò che lo circondava. <br/>Severus parlò immediatamente con la preside che, preoccupata com’era della salute della sua pupilla, accordò lo spostamento della camera. <br/>La sera stessa dell’attacco Hermione era nella sua stanza che ora distava solo una porta da quella di Severus. Ere nel letto, in pigiama, la stanza era calda e la coperta morbida, ma non riusciva a chiudere occhio. Non riusciva a capacitarsi della sua situazione: qualcuno aveva provato ad ucciderla e ora stava vivendo negli appartamenti del suo ex professore del quale si stava innamorando. <br/>Nella sua stanza, invece, Severus si rendeva conto di aver avuto proprio un’idea del cazzo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ch. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione era una persona mattiniera, ma nessuno riusciva mai a svegliarsi prima di Severus. Quando la donna andò in cucina per preparare la colazione lo trovò già lì a prendere il tè mentre leggeva. Senza la sua tazza mattutina, Hermione aveva le capacità intellettive di un bradipo morto, quindi fece un salto quasi fino al soffitto quando Severus la salutò. <br/>“Per l’amore di Merlino, Severus! Mi hai fatto venire un infarto”. Lui sorrise alla scena e si rimise a leggere. Hermione si riprese e rise della sua stessa reazione. <br/>“Buongiorno anche a te, gradisci una tazza di tè?” gli chiese quando si riebbe dallo shock.<br/>“Sì, grazie mille”<br/>Lei allora gli versò il tè e si mise a tavola a mangiare qualcosa, era ancora un po’ tesa per l’attacco del giorno precedente. <br/>“Quali sono i tuoi piani per oggi?”<br/>“Voglio finire delle letture e poi iniziare a cercare un lavoro. Farò gli esami all’inizio dell’anno scolastico quindi dovrò trovarmi qualcosa che mi tenga occupata”.<br/>“Sono certo che il Ministero sarebbe più che felice di assumere la strega più brillante della sua età”<br/>Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo per quel ridicolo nome.<br/>“Non voglio lavorare al Ministero, non riuscirei a stare dietro ad una scrivania tutto il giorno”<br/>“Potresti diventare un Auror”<br/>“Oh no, lascio l’incarico con piacere ad Harry e Ron, ho inseguito abbastanza criminali da bastarmi per un paio di vite” disse ridendo e immaginando i suoi due migliori amici e le loro figure di merda durante l’addestramento. <br/>“Quindi non vuoi diventare un Auror e non vuoi lavorare al Ministero come passacarte, sto forse parlando al prossimo Ministro della magia? Di sicuro hai tutte le potenzialità per riuscirci”<br/>“Oh no, proprio no. Non voglio essere Ministro; bisogna fare troppi compromessi per arrivare ad un ruolo del genere e per mantenerlo, non fa per me”.<br/>“Una Grifondoro fin nel midollo”<br/>Lei sbuffò.<br/>“Sì, e ne sono fiera” <br/>Severus sorrise di fronte a quella piccola strega nel suo pigiama bordeaux tutta fiera di sé. <br/>“Quindi niente Auror e niente Ministro. Cosa vuoi fare allora?”<br/>“Mi piacerebbe diventare una professoressa”<br/>“Beh, si può organizzare in un attimo. Vivi nella migliore scuola di magia del mondo e ogni professore da qui a Katmandu sarebbe più che felice di prenderti come apprendista” disse e dopo una pausa aggiunse: “beh, forse non la professoressa Trelawney o la professoressa Hooch”.<br/>All’inizio lei fu offesa dal rimando alle sue più che ridicole prestazioni, ma poi rise e lui si unì a lei; rise così tanto pensando alle sue fallimentari lezioni di volo che quasi le uscirono le lacrime. <br/>“Penso che si possa affermare con assoluta certezza che io non sia fatta per volare su una scopa”<br/>“Magari potrei insegnarti a volare senza”<br/>Calò il silenzio, i due si guardarono e poi lei annuì e, sottovoce, aggiunse: “Sì, magari”<br/>Severus si schiarì la voce e disse: “Fammi pensare, forse potresti diventare apprendista per essere la nuova insegnante di incantesimi, oppure di aritmanzia. La professoressa Vector non faceva altro che parlare di te”. <br/>“Sì, forse, ma in realtà vorrei prendere il posto della preside; trasfigurazione è sempre stata una delle mie materie preferite”.<br/>“Tra tutti i professori, Minerva sarebbe di gran lunga la più felice ad averti sotto la sua ala, sei sempre stata la sua leoncina preferita”<br/>“Nessun altro sarebbe felice ad avermi sotto di lui?” disse Hermione sbattendo le ciglia.<br/>Severus per poco non si strozzò. Fare innocenti innuendo sessuali era un gioco per due persone. <br/>“Hermione?”<br/>“Non ti agitare, ti stavo solo prendendo in giro. Ora credo che andrò in biblioteca a cercare un tomo che vidi anni fa a proposito della trasfigurazione”. Così dicendo se ne andò lasciando dietro di sé una tazza vuota e un mago con una prepotente erezione.<br/>Quella donna sarà la mia fine, pensò lui. <br/>Severus cercò di rimettersi a leggere, ma fu tutto inutile, la sua mente continuava a lanciargli solo immagini di Hermione. La grazia con cui teneva la tazza del tè, come avesse paura di poterla rompere se la stringeva troppo forte, il modo in cui beveva, a piccoli sorsi, e una tazza poteva durare anche mezz'ora, il modo in cui si grattava il naso quando era nervosa o si sentiva in soggezione oppure di come si mordeva il labbro quando era sovrappensiero. Oh, quel labbro. Come avrebbe voluto liberarlo dalla morsa dei denti per farlo suo. Severus era ormai convinto di essere più in pericolo che mai di cadere nel baratro dell'amore non corrisposto. Lei flirtava con lui, rideva con lui, arrossiva quando lui la guardava e poteva giurare di aver colto il suo sguardo su di lui mentre leggeva, ma da qui a credere di avere qualche chance era un volo pindarico. Ovviamente lui non demordeva, non è nello spirito di un Serpeverde desistere sulla strada verso quello che vuole. Severus voleva Hermione e, non importava come o quanto tempo ci avrebbe messo, l'avrebbe avuta. <br/>Con la mente invasa da questi pensieri passò la mattinata aspettando che lei tornasse dalla biblioteca. Avrebbe potuto raggiungerla là e guardarla mentre si ricopriva di tomi più grossi di lei, ma voleva lasciarle il suo spazio, voleva che fosse lei a voler stare con lui, non imporre la sua presenza. <br/>Dal canto suo lei non concluse nulla in biblioteca. Per prima cosa non riuscì neanche ad arrivarci senza perdersi un paio di volte. <br/>Incredibile.<br/>Lei sapeva andare in biblioteca anche da nottambula; eppure, quella mattina la sua mente aveva deciso di tradirla e, in accordo con i piedi, l'avevano fatta girare in tondo. Tutto era offuscato dall'immagine dell’uomo. La faccia che aveva fatto dopo la sua battuta era stata impagabile, una scena da Oscar. Al solo pensiero di quello che aveva suggerito con quelle parole la faccia di Hermione esplodeva, ma non riusciva a smettere di sorridere pensando a Severus. Le sue lunghe e agili dita che prendevano la tazza, il modo quasi incurante e distaccato in cui leggeva, sembrava fosse perennemente annoiato o che pensasse ad altro senza accorgersi di cosa gli accadesse intorno, ma ad un occhio più attento appariva la realtà delle cose. Severus era sempre all'erta, era perfettamente conscio di ogni singolo movimento intorno a lui, ogni atomo dello spazio che lo circondava era stato analizzato fin nei minimi dettagli, nulla lo coglieva mai di sorpresa. Per questo la reazione che aveva avuto era ancora più sorprendente per lei. E poi il modo in cui sorrideva. Doveva aver fatto qualcosa di davvero buono nella sua vita precedente per potersi meritare i sorrisi di Severus. Non accadeva spesso, il che lo rendeva ancora più importante. Quei sorrisi partivano dagli occhi che, allenati com'erano da anni di spionaggio, erano i primi a rendersi conto di ciò che accadeva. Quegli splendidi occhi, neri come la notte, si illuminavano come fari nel mare, poi l'angolo della bocca iniziava ad alzarsi, come quando ghignava soddisfatto, ma, a differenza di quei momenti, quando sorrideva per davvero tutta la bocca si muoveva, le labbra si increspavano e i denti facevano il loro ingresso trionfale sul palco, ed era una performance da applausi a scena aperta. Quando Severus sorrideva per Hermione era come vivere la mattina di Natale ogni volta. Se l'unica cosa che fosse riuscita a fare nella vita fosse stata farlo sorridere avrebbe potuto ritenersi perfettamente soddisfatta. <br/>Una volta riuscita a trovare la biblioteca prese i libri che le interessavano, si sedette al suo solito posto, li aprì tutti davanti a sé e li fissò per le seguenti tre ore.<br/>Senza leggere una singola parola. <br/>Molto bene.<br/>Quando finalmente decise che aveva perso abbastanza tempo chiuse tutto, rimise ogni libro al suo posto, salutò Madama Pince e si incamminò verso gli alloggi che divideva con Severus. Era così strano pensarlo, ma allo stesso tempo le sembrava così naturale. <br/>Quando entrò trovò l’uomo seduto in poltrona, con un bicchiere di quello che poteva essere whiskey e un libro. Era una scena così casalinga che le si formò un groppo in gola e non riuscì a dire nulla.<br/>“Salve Hermione. Spero che la tua mattinata in biblioteca sia stata fruttuosa”.<br/>La donna rinvenne dal suo sogno ad occhi aperti<br/>“Oh sì, certo”.<br/>Prese anche lei un libro e si sedette sul sofà, piegò le gambe e si immerse nella lettura. Era un libro che aveva già letto quindi non necessitava di particolare attenzione, anche perché in quel momento tutta la sua era per l'uomo che le sedeva accanto e che agitava il liquido ambrato nel bicchiere con nonchalance. <br/>“Quindi hai deciso di chiedere a Minerva di essere la sua apprendista?” le chiese all’improvviso.<br/>“Sì, credo di sì. Trasfigurazione mi ha sempre affascinato e non posso immaginare di lasciare questo posto”. Nel dirlo guardò Severus negli occhi e giurò che vide un lampo di gioia attraversargli lo sguardo. <br/>“Tutti gli abitanti di questo castello sentirebbero la mancanza dei tuoi bombardamenti di domande”<br/>Severus era così, quando non sapeva cosa dire o si sentiva a disagio ricorreva al sarcasmo. <br/>“Per tua norma e regola nessuno si è mai lamentato delle mie domande. Solo un certo professore di mia conoscenza, che neanche mi rispondeva per dirla tutta”<br/>L’uomo ridacchiò e lei lo seguì.<br/>“Forse quel professore pensava che potessi arrivarci da sola alla risposta se avessi fatto muovere le rotelline in quella tua bella testolina”<br/>Hermione sorrise come un'ebete al velato complimento. <br/>“Beh, a quel professore farebbe piacere sapere che la mia testolina funziona benissimo”<br/>Lui non rispose, sorrise e ritornò a quel che stava leggendo. Con loro funzionava così, leggevano per ore, ogni tanto parlavano di qualcosa, si guardavano in silenzio e poi si rimettevano a leggere.<br/>Ad un certo punto lo stomaco di Hermione iniziò a farsi sentire. Severus ridacchiò, lei lo guardò con gli occhi stretti invitandolo a fare qualche commento sarcastico e sfidarla, ma lui si limitò a scrollare le spalle e andò in cucina.<br/>Hermione lo seguì curiosa e lo vide mentre si metteva a cucinare.<br/>“Sai cucinare?” chiese mentre lo osservava.<br/>“Sembri davvero sorpresa, in fondo io sono un pozioniere straordinario”<br/>“E anche modesto”. Aggiunse lei sottovoce, ma lui la sentì comunque e alzò le sopracciglia prima di ridacchiare.<br/>“Dicevo. Cucinare non è molto diverso dal preparare pozioni. E poi ho imparato per necessità e per fare un torto ad Albus”<br/>“Ti prego raccontami, sento che c'è una storia affascinante dietro questa affermazione”<br/>“Beh, non so quanto sia effettivamente affascinante, ma te lo racconto lo stesso. Allora, io ho sempre odiato mangiare nella sala grande”<br/>“Non mi dire”. Disse lei con finta sorpresa.<br/>“Non mi interrompere o non ti racconto più nulla” rispose guardando la donna e puntandole il coltello. Severus Snape, con un coltello in mano puntato verso di te mentre ti guarda male doveva essere una scena da far gelare il sangue nelle vene, ma lei lo guardò, mise un dito sulla punta del coltello, lo abbassò mentre gli sorrideva e si issò sul bancone della cucina. <br/>“Continua, per favore”<br/>Lui la guardò tra il sorpreso e lo scioccato e continuò la storia<br/>“Albus voleva per forza che mangiassi insieme agli altri «Serve per lo spirito di unione della scuola, ragazzo» - disse imitando la voce dell'anziano mago - così vietò agli elfi di portarmi il cibo in camera. Per questo imparai a cucinarmi da solo. Per dispetto.”<br/>“Come ho detto, una storia affascinante” Disse Hermione scendendo dal bancone e mettendosi un grembiale. “Come posso aiutarti?”<br/>“Puoi apparecchiare, se ti fa piacere”<br/>La donna iniziò a prendere posate e bicchieri, ma si fermò a guardare l’uomo che tagliava le verdure.<br/>“Scommetto che se dovessi misurare questi pezzi di cipolla avrebbero tutti precisamente la stessa misura” disse per punzecchiarlo. <br/>“Strega impertinente” disse lui per non ridere “Finisci di apparecchiare e siediti, da brava”<br/>“Sì, signore”. Disse e continuò ciò che stava facendo senza rendersi conto della faccia che aveva fatto l’uomo a quelle parole. <br/>Mangiarono in silenzio, guardandosi ogni tanto. Severus era completamente rapito dal modo in cui lei era assolutamente incapace di arrotolare gli spaghetti; eppure, riusciva a non sporcarsi. <br/>“Se continui a mangiare gli spaghetti in questo modo la prossima volta te li taglio tutti e li dovrai mangiare con il cucchiaio come i bambini”<br/>Severus non intendeva offenderla con quella frase, ma lei percepì nelle sue parole una nota di scherno e trattenne le lacrime.<br/>“Non sono una bambina” disse con la voce rotta e se ne andò.<br/>Hermione era più che consapevole di aver fatto una scenata per niente, ma non riuscì a farci nulla. La differenza di età fra di loro era qualcosa che occupava spesso i suoi pensieri. Per lui lei doveva essere non più di una mocciosa, non poteva certo vederla come una donna e desiderare di avere una relazione con lei. Questo la feriva in modo inspiegabile. Lui aveva bisogno di una donna accanto, una donna della sua età, non di una bambina che non sapeva neanche mangiare gli spaghetti come un'adulta. Si chiuse nella sua stanza e pianse in silenzio nel cuscino.<br/>L’uomo rimase interdetto. Immobile, con gli spaghetti che piano piano si svolgevano dalla forchetta e cadevano nel piatto. Si rese poi conto di quello che aveva detto, o meglio, di quello che le sue parole avevano sottointeso per lei. Era la cosa più lontana dai suoi pensieri. Non voleva insinuare che lei fosse una bambina, era solo affascinato dal modo strano in cui mangiava. Eppure, era riuscito ad offenderla e ora doveva scusarsi. Non perché avesse fatto effettivamente qualcosa di sbagliato, ma perché lei ne aveva bisogno e lui aveva bisogno di lei. <br/>Finì di mangiare, mise in ordine la cucina per darle il tempo di sfogarsi, preparò il tè e andò verso la sua stanza. Si fermò fuori la porta e tese l'orecchio per cercare di capire se stesse ancora piangendo, quando non sentì nessun rumore bussò.<br/>“Che c'è?” disse lei, suonando più brusca di quanto avrebbe voluto.<br/>“Hermione, posso entrare?” chiese lui, per nulla turbato dal tono di voce di lei.<br/>“Un attimo” rispose lei lanciandosi dal letto e cercando di mettere in ordine la stanza. Non che lei fosse una persona disordinata, ma ogni tanto lanciava i vestiti dove capitava. <br/>Da fuori la porta lui la sentiva mentre apriva cassetti, inciampava e diceva parolacce e non poteva trattenersi dal ridacchiare immaginando la scena.<br/>Quando lei aprì la porta Severus si trovò di fronte la donna con gli occhi rossi e i capelli sconvolti eppure pensò che fosse assolutamente stupenda. <br/>“Posso entrare? Ho portato il tè” disse indicando la teiera e le tazze che galleggiavano dietro di lui.<br/>“Sì, certo”. Rispose lei e si spostò per farlo passare. Lui rimase un attimo interdetto dalla quantità di oggetti rossi e oro presenti in quella camera, ma subito si ricompose e si sedette sulla poltrona accanto al camino indicandole l'altra. Lei si sedette e non disse una parola né fece atto di prendere la tazza.<br/>“Vorrei chiederti scusa per prima” iniziò lui. <br/>“Oh, non ce n'è bisogno, non ti preoccupare” lo interruppe lei, ma lui alzò una mano e lei si zittì all'instante<br/>“Fammi finire, prima di parlare, per favore” vedendo che lei rimaneva in silenzio lui continuò: “non volevo insinuare che tu fossi una bambina, ero solo interessato al modo in cui riuscivi a mangiare gli spaghetti senza sporcarti, ma se ti ho offeso in qualche modo ti porgo le mie più sincere scuse” e fece un cenno con la testa, come una sorta di inchino, mentre lo diceva. <br/>Lei sorrise, si rendeva conto di essersi comportata come una stupida, ma sentire le sue scuse le fece sentire un calore che non aveva mai provato prima<br/>“Accetto le tue scuse, ma per farti perdonare dovrai fare qualcosa per me” gli disse sorridendo. <br/>Severus alzò un sopracciglio e disse: “Prego?”<br/>“Sì, dovrai fare qualcosa per me sennò non ti perdono” ripeté lei<br/>“E cosa dovrei fare, di grazia?”<br/>“Dovrai accompagnarmi a Diagon Alley” <br/>“Per te, sopporterò questo immane calvario” rispose lui facendo finta di essere distrutto dall'incombenza, lei si limitò a ridere e a scrollare le spalle. Bevvero il tè e poi lei lo cacciò in malo modo dalla stanza invitandolo a prepararsi perché sarebbero usciti tra poco. <br/>“Sono già pronto” disse lui, ma lei lo guardò da capo a piedi e fece di no con la testa.<br/>“Eh no mio caro, non mi accompagnerai a fare shopping vestito da spaventoso professore” disse indicando l'outfit che lui indossava “ora corri a cambiarti, niente cappotto e niente giacca, mi raccomando”. Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma andò comunque in camera a cambiarsi, anche solo per sentirla di nuovo chiamarlo "mio caro".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ch. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dieci minuti dopo era pronto e la aspettava in salotto. Quando lei uscì dalla sua stanza lui per poco non ebbe un mancamento. Era quasi la fine di giugno e l'aria era calda e umida a Londra così la donna aveva deciso di indossare un vestitino azzurro con una cintura gialla in vita e dei sandali, il tutto completato da un cappello di paglia e degli occhiali da sole. Il vestito era lungo giusto il necessario da non risultare volgare, ma abbastanza corto da far vagare gli occhi di Severus sulle sue gambe nude. Ma se lui, all'esterno, rimase calmo, lei non ci riuscì con la stessa eleganza. Si era vestita in quel modo per essere carina per lui e un po' ammiccante, sperava di suscitare qualche reazione nell'uomo, mai si immaginava che sarebbe stata lei quella a rimanere di stucco. Lui, come da sua richiesta, aveva tolto giacca e cappotto e ora se ne stava lì, appoggiato alla mensola del camino, bello come il sole, in pantaloni scuri e camicia bianca alla quale aveva sbottonato i primi due bottoni. Le pupille di lei raddoppiarono la grandezza e la bocca rimase aperta a formare una "O" di stupore. Era assolutamente da togliere il fiato. Non era un uomo esageratamente muscoloso, ma anni di sollevamento calderoni avevano definito il suo corpo come lo scalpello di uno scultore. Attraverso l'apertura della camicia si intravedevano le scapole e il collo faceva bella mostra di sé. Quando poi lei sentì lo sguardo di lui che le passeggiava addosso e lo vide sorridere sardonico si sentì mancare. Per un attimo le mancò il respiro e le gambe divennero di gelatina. Si ricompose giusto in tempo per non cadere a terra come un sacco di patate.<br/>"Andiamo?" Le disse.<br/>"Sì" fu tutto ciò che riuscì a rispondere, il suo cervello si era disconnesso definitivamente.<br/>Attraversarono la scuola, che era ancora deserta, e arrivarono al cancello di ingresso nel punto in cui potevano smaterializzarsi. Lui le porse il braccio, senza guardarla, sperando con tutto se stesso che lei lo afferrasse. Lei lo guardò, sorrise e gli prese il braccio con gioia. Era perfettamente in grado di smaterializzarsi da sola, ma non avrebbe mai declinato l'offerta di stare accanto a lui. Appena il braccio di lei si intrecciò con quello di lui, lui la tirò più vicina a sé, il braccio andò a circondarla e si piazzò sulla sua schiena, le mani di lei finirono sul suo petto in una sorta di abbraccio. Lui abbassò la testa e la guardò. Lei intanto era ancora sconvolta dalla velocità dell'azione e sentiva il suo petto muscoloso sotto le mani, nel naso invece poteva sentire l'odore di lui, erbe, spezie e qualcosa di unicamente suo e di prepotentemente maschile. Un odore che le faceva girare la testa. Quando alzò lo sguardo lo trovò che la guardava, arrossì come una ragazzina e batté più volte le palpebre. Menomale che lui la reggeva o sarebbe caduta a terra, le sue gambe erano passate dallo stato gelatinoso a quello liquido.<br/>"Pronta?" Disse lui in un sussurro con quella voce bassa, baritonale e vellutata che le faceva venire la pelle d'oca. Lei riuscì ad annuire soltanto senza togliergli gli occhi di dosso e in un istante si ritrovarono in un vicolo isolato di Diagon Alley. Non si era neanche resa conto che si stavano smaterializzando presa com'era dal suo sguardo. Rimasero fermi così, abbracciati in un vicolo, a guardarsi negli occhi, senza proferire parola, respirando il meno possibile per non far esplodere la bolla nella quale si trovavano.<br/>Poi un gatto randagio decise che ne aveva avuto abbastanza di quei due sconosciuti che si erano catapultati a casa sua senza invito e saltò dal cestino sul quale si trovava causando una caduta a catena che spaventò la coppia.<br/>Entrambi cercarono di darsi un contegno, chi si girò da un lato, chi si tolse della polvere immaginaria dalla spalla. Quando sentirono di essere di nuovo padroni di loro stessi si incamminarono verso la strada principale.<br/>"Quindi da dove inizierà la mia punizione?" Chiese lui mentre camminavano.<br/>"Non fare il melodrammatico" rispose lei e gli diede un buffo sul braccio.<br/>"La prima tappa è il Ghirigoro quindi smettila di fare la vittima che sono sicura sia un posto a te più che congeniale"<br/>"Strega impertinente" disse lui e sorridendo si incamminarono verso la libreria. Ovviamente lui era certo che la concezione di shopping di Hermione non fosse la stessa di tutte le altre ragazze della sua età, di certo non era il tipo da passare ore nei negozi di abbigliamento lasciandolo ad aspettare con tutti gli altri uomini sull’orlo del suicidio. E questo non faceva che aumentare la sua attrazione per lei.<br/>Rimasero nel negozio per più di un’ora, ognuno per sé, ogni tanto si incontravano in qualche sezione, si sorridevano e poi ognuno per la sua strada. Quando finalmente trovarono ciò che cercavano si diressero alla cassa e, mentre lei cercava il portafogli in borsa, lui pagò, prese gli acquisti, li rimpicciolì e li infilò in tasca. Quando lei si accorse che lui era già uscito lo seguì.<br/>"Severus!" lo chiamò lei e incrociò le braccia al petto con fare minaccioso.<br/>"Sì?" rispose lui con la faccia più innocente che riuscì a fare.<br/>Lei iniziò a sbattere il piede a terra cercando di sembrare ancora più arrabbiata, ma riusciva solo ad essere carina. Lui le prese un braccio, lo incrociò al suo e disse: "Questa è la mia punizione per essere stato un idiota, pagare per i tuoi acquisti è il minimo che possa fare per redimermi." Lei si limitò a scuotere la testa e insieme andarono verso lo speziale. In realtà non doveva comprare nulla lì, ma sapeva che a lui sarebbe piaciuto andarci. Una volta finito anche lì camminarono per un po’ fino ad arrivare fuori da Florian.<br/>"Ho proprio voglia di un gelato"<br/>"Che io sia dannato se permettessi ad una dama di avere delle voglie insoddisfatte. La prego, si segga mentre io mi prodigherò per soddisfare la sua richiesta" disse lui e le scostò la sedia per permetterle di sedersi. Lei ridacchiò e si accomodò mentre lui andò nel negozio.<br/>Era seduta, intenta a pensare a che bella giornata era quella quando si sentì chiamare.<br/>"Hermione?"<br/>Si girò di soprassalto e vide la testa rossiccia del suo migliore amico. Scattò in piedi e i due si abbracciarono.<br/>"Ron! Che ci fai in giro per Diagon Alley?"<br/>"Mamma aveva bisogno di alcune cose e io di prendere un po’ d’aria"<br/>Hermione non vedeva Ron da settimane e le era mancato, ormai non provava più nulla per lui, ma era comunque uno dei suoi migliori amici e ne sentiva la mancanza.<br/>"Tu che ci fai qui seduta tutta sola?"<br/>"Ehm, in realtà non sono sola" disse lei arrossendo.<br/>Lui la fissò sbalordito e in quel momento Severus uscì dal negozio con due gelati in mano.<br/>In un primo momento la gelosia, sentimento irrazionale, si impossessò di lui e stava per lanciare il ragazzo nell’oblio, ma poi si ricordò di quello che lei gli aveva detto a proposito della loro relazione e riacquistò la calma. Si diresse lentamente verso il tavolo e le sorrise mentre le dava il gelato.<br/>"Grazie mille per la sua gentilezza, signore"<br/>"Si figuri mia cara"<br/>Intanto Ron li guardava con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e la bocca aperta.<br/>Severus non aveva intenzione di fare nulla, stava lì seduto e aspettava che Hermione decidesse come procedere, era fiducioso nel fatto che lei non avesse vergogna di farsi vedere insieme a lui dai suoi amici.<br/>"Ron ora puoi chiudere la bocca, non vorrei ci entrasse qualche mosca di passaggio" disse lei ridendo e il ragazzo chiuse la bocca rumorosamente e iniziò a fissare Severus.<br/>"Ronald Weasley! Non è educato fissare le persone" lo ammonì lei mentre lo guardava male. Severus intanto mangiava il gelato senza una sola preoccupazione al mondo.<br/>"Scusa Mione. È solo che è strano… sai com’è… Snape che mangia il gelato… fuori dai sotterranei… come una persona normale…"<br/>"Signor Weasley io posso sentirla, se ne rende conto, vero?" disse lui guardandolo con un sopracciglio alzato.<br/>Il ragazzo sbiancò e iniziò a boccheggiare come un pesce, Hermione non poté trattenersi e iniziò a ridere in modo convulso guardando la faccia di Ron che diventava dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli. Severus continuava a mangiare senza smettere di guardare Ron, ma prestando orecchio solo alla risata di Hermione che gli riempiva il cuore.<br/>"Ron, Severus è stato così gentile dal farmi compagnia oggi mentre sbrigavo delle faccende" disse lei e guardò l’uomo alla sua destra sorridendogli. Lui si limitò ad un cenno del capo, non voleva sconvolgere ancora di più il ragazzo facendo qualche gesto inconsulto come sorridere.<br/>"Sì, capisco. Beh, vi lascio allora, se non porto queste cose alla mamma, verrà a cercarmi armata di battipanni" disse il rosso e salutò la coppia seduta.<br/>"Di sicuro il signor Weasley sa come rendere interessante una conversazione" disse l’uomo prendendo un cucchiaio di gelato. Lei lo guardò male gli diede un buffo sul braccio<br/>"Severus, fai il bravo. Il povero ragazzo era sconvolto da te"<br/>"Perché ha scoperto che non sono davvero un vampiro e posso mostrarmi alla luce del sole senza bruciare?"<br/>"Severus smettila" disse lei trattenendo a stento le risate "Lui non è abituato come me a vederti fuori dai tuoi soliti abiti." Solo dopo aver pronunciato l’ultima parola si rese conto di ciò che aveva detto e arrossì mentre lui la guardava con un sopracciglio alzato ed un sorrisetto che non prometteva nulla di buono. Da gentiluomo qual era lui lasciò cadere il discorso per non imbarazzare ancora di più la povera ragazza e in silenzio finirono di mangiare. Quando si alzarono per andare lui fu sorpreso da lei che gli prese il braccio come se avessero camminato sempre così. Lui mise la sua mano sinistra su quella di lei che era accavallata al suo braccio e si avviarono verso il punto nel vicolo dal quale smaterializzarsi per tornare ad Hogwarts. Mentre si avvicinavano il cuore di Hermione batteva così forte che temeva che lui potesse sentirlo. L’avrebbe di nuovo abbracciata? Doveva avvicinarsi lei per prima?<br/>Mentre questi pensieri offuscavano la sua mente erano arrivati nel vicolo e lui l’aveva abbracciata come aveva fatto prima di partire. Lei si rese conto di ciò che accadeva quando sentì il petto di lui sotto le mani. Immediatamente alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e lo trovò che la guardava già. Lui vide una ciocca dei suoi capelli che le andava davanti agli occhi e la spostò dietro l’orecchio lasciando la mano sul suo volto, il pollice che disegnava dei pigri cerchi sulla sua guancia. Lei intanto chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò al tocco di lui e al suo odore che le invadeva la mente.<br/>Lui non avrebbe voluto altro che baciarla, là, in quel vicolo, in quel preciso instante, posare le labbra sulle sue e abbandonarsi, ma non doveva essere precipitoso, doveva puntare all’obiettivo finale, non ad un bacio rubato in un vicolo e poi ognuno per la sua strada, ma qualcosa doveva pur fare; così optò per un casto bacio sulla fronte. Un modo per darle un assaggio e vedere se sarebbe tornata per prendere tutta la torta. Lei intanto sentì la pelle bruciare sotto le labbra di lui e desiderò con tutta se stessa che scendesse verso la sua bocca, ma poi lui si staccò e la guardò.<br/>"Pronta?" le disse con la voce che la accarezzava.<br/>"Sì" rispose lei con un filo di voce, appoggiò la testa sul suo petto e si abbandonò alla sensazione di essere trasportata nello spazio tra le sue braccia.<br/>Una volta che sentì di nuovo la terra sotto i piedi ne fu rattristata, ciò voleva dire che doveva staccarsi da lui e tornare al castello.<br/>Si separarono, ma la distanza tra di loro era di pochi centimetri, le loro braccia quasi si toccavano, le dita delle loro mani quasi si sfioravano mentre percorrevano i corridoi del castello diretti a casa.<br/>Casa.<br/>Che strano pensiero che le sfiorò la mente. Lei e Severus condividevano quella che poteva essere quasi considerata una casa. Sorrise pensando a come sarebbe stata la loro vita in una vera casa, con lo steccato bianco e un orto per i suoi ingredienti sul retro, la luce che filtrava dalla finestra nella cucina, lui che lavorava in giardino e lei che lo guardava mentre cucinava. Sospirò.<br/>"Tutto bene Hermione?"<br/>"Sì caro, tutto perfetto".<br/>Sbiancò quando si rese conto che aveva mescolato la realtà alla fantasia, si coprì il volto con le mani per nascondere l’imbarazzo che provava. In quel momento sperava che la terra si aprisse e la risucchiasse.<br/>"Hermione" disse lui spostandogli delicatamente le mani e guardandola. "Non è successo nulla di cui vergognarti." E le sorrise. Lei ricambiò il sorriso, ma si sentiva ancora una stupida ad averlo chiamato “caro” ad alta voce.<br/>Una volta rientrati nel soggiorno si diressero ognuno verso la propria camera per posare gli acquisti e cambiarsi d’abito.<br/>Appena entrata in camera Hermione si appoggiò di spalle alla porta e si portò le mani al petto per cercare di calmare il cuore che ormai batteva all’impazzata. Cosa le stava succedendo? Aveva combattuto una guerra, era stata torturata, c’era qualcuno che voleva ucciderla eppure non riusciva a smettere di sorridere come un’ebete e di pensare al momento in cui aveva sentito le labbra di Severus sulla fronte. Mise in ordine i libri che Severus le aveva regalato, si cambiò d’abito e andò verso la cucina per fare del tè e dei sandwich, a pranzo non aveva finito di mangiare e se ne pentiva ora.<br/>Entrando nella biblioteca trovò Severus seduto sulla sua poltrona e gli porse una tazza sorridendogli. Lui la prese sfiorandole la mano e soffermandosi un momento di troppo con le dita sulle sue. Hermione si sedette poi su quello che ormai considerava il suo divano, tolse le scarpe, si mise con i piedi sotto di lei e iniziò a leggere con calma cercando di immergersi nella lettura per spegnere i pensieri. Dal canto suo Severus leggeva, ma guardava Hermione con la coda dell’occhio. Ogni volta che la vedeva mordersi il labbro doveva far appello al suo famoso autocontrollo per evitare di alzarsi e baciarla.<br/>"Cosa leggi così rapita?"<br/>"Mmm?"<br/>"Ho chiesto cosa tu stia leggendo con così tanta attenzione"<br/>"Oh, è Storia di Hogwarts" disse abbassando lo sguardo, non aveva bisogno di guardarlo per sapere che espressione avesse. Tutto il mondo magico era a conoscenza della sua ossessione per quel libro.<br/>"Oh no, no, no. Basta con questo libro, ormai lo conosci meglio di Bathilda Bagshot" disse lui alzandosi e prendendole il libro dalle mani.<br/>"Ehi! Ridammi il libro!"<br/>Lui vedendo la veemenza con la quale lei rivoleva il libro lo alzò più in alto di quanto lei riuscisse a raggiungere. Ovviamente lei non demorse e iniziò a saltellare per prenderlo mentre lui le girava intorno ridendo dei suoi tentativi. Ormai la scena aveva del comico, Hermione, dall’alto del suo metro e 60 che cercava di avere la meglio su Severus che era più di un metro e 90 e teneva il volume più in alto della sua testa.<br/>"Forza, salta un po’ più in alto e riesci a prenderlo" la prendeva in giro lui mentre lei da un lato era irritata e dall’altro rideva della figura che stava facendo. Ad un certo punto però ebbe un’idea che, se fosse andata come si auspicava, le avrebbe dato più di un libro.<br/>Smise di saltare come una rana isterica, gli mise le mani sulle guance, si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e lo baciò.<br/>Lui rimase talmente sconvolto dalla cosa che fece cadere il libro sul pavimento con un tonfo. Prima che lui potesse rispondere al bacio, lei si staccò, prese il suo libro da terra e se andò lentamente senza voltarsi.<br/>Lui rimase immobile, con gli occhi spalancati e un’espressione da cretino.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ch. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riuscì a trascinarsi sulla poltrona, si sfiorò le labbra con le dita e sorrise. Mai si sarebbe aspettato che una cosa del genere accadesse dopo il fiasco del pranzo. La domanda ora era come interpretare il bacio, Severus era sicuro che Hermione non fosse il tipo di donna che va in giro a baciare gente a caso per riavere dei libri, ma rimaneva comunque da capire come comportarsi da quel momento. Di sicuro non avrebbe iniziato a fare il sentimentale e a seguirla ovunque andasse come un cucciolo innamorato, non era nel suo carattere comportarsi in questo modo, né era consono alla sua età. C’era poi la differenza di età, appunto, tra i due. A lui, detto sinceramente, non poteva fregare di meno. Sapeva di avere 20 anni in più di lei, ma nel mondo dei maghi erano meno di nulla e poi lei era di gran lunga più matura dei suoi anni e anche più matura di alcune donne che di anni ne avevano il doppio. Questo però era il suo pensiero, non era certo che anche lei la pensasse allo stesso modo, era qualcosa sul quale indagare.<br/>Hermione si chiuse in camera dopo aver baciato Severus e rimase immobile sulla porta a sorridere per 20 minuti. Era stato perfetto. Le sue labbra erano proprio come le immaginava, morbide, ma ferme sotto le sue e stando così vicina a lui aveva potuto sentire il suo odore e riempirsene il naso. Era cerca che se avesse preparato l’Amortentia avrebbe avuto quell’odore esatto. Era inutile negarlo ormai, lei era innamorata di lui, completamente, assolutamente, incredibilmente innamorata di lui. Restava solo da capire cosa lui provasse per lei. Se ne era andata prima di sapere come avrebbe reagito temendo un rifiuto, ma ora se ne pentiva perché il dubbio era peggio, molto peggio.<br/>Forza Hermione, sei la persona più razionale che conosci, calmati e analizza la situazione con distacco, pensava, ma intanto si toccava le labbra e ridacchiava girando su se stessa sorridendo come una scema. Se Ginny l’avesse vista in quel momento avrebbe alzato gli occhi al cielo e chiamato Poppy per farla controllare, qualcosa di sicuro non andava in lei.<br/>Eppure, per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva a smettere di pensare all’uomo che aveva lasciato nella biblioteca e a quanto volesse baciarlo di nuovo.<br/>Si incontrarono direttamente a cena quella sera, la tensione nell’aria si poteva tagliare con un coltello, nessuno dei due sapeva cosa dire o come comportarsi. Severus, per la prima volta nella sua vita era completamente allo sbando, mentre Hermione aveva così tanti pensieri per la testa che non sapeva da dove iniziare.<br/>Cenarono in silenzio, scambiandosi qualche sguardo ogni tanto, ma senza dire nulla. Dopo cena andarono entrambi verso la biblioteca, come facevano ormai ogni sera, ma stavolta Severus non si sedette sulla sua poltrona bensì sul divano. Hermione rimase sulla porta un attimo interdetta, aveva due scelte davanti a sé, sedere sulla poltrona oppure sedere accanto a lui.<br/>Scelse la seconda, ormai non aveva nulla da perdere e voleva proprio vedere cosa volesse Severus dal suo divano.<br/>Lui la guardò sedersi al lato opposto rispetto al suo, con i piedi sempre sotto di lei e il gomito appoggiato al bracciolo del divano. Lui rimase dal suo lato, accavallò una gamba sull’altra e accese il fuoco con un gesto della mano.<br/>“Esibizionista” disse lei a quello sfoggio di magia senza bacchetta. Lui la guardò alzando un sopracciglio e rispose: “Invidiosa”.<br/>Lei non ci vide più, posò il libro che stava iniziando a leggere, si girò completamente verso di lui e lo guardò in modo minaccioso.<br/>“Cosa hai detto?” disse incrociando le braccia al petto.<br/>“Ho detto – rispose lui posando il libro e girandosi verso di lei lentamente – che sei invidiosa del fatto che io sappia fare magie senza bacchetta e tu no”.<br/>Senza degnarla di un altro sguardo riprese il libro e si girò verso il camino per nascondere la risatina che iniziava a farsi strada sul suo volto.<br/>“Severus Snape, rimangiati immediatamente quello che hai detto!” Lo minacciò lei agitando un dito nella sua direzione.<br/>“Sennò?” chiese lui con voce bassa e aria di sfida guardandola fissa negli occhi. Severus sapeva di non essere un uomo bello nel modo convenzionale, ma era anche pienamente consapevole del potere della sua voce e negli anni lo aveva usato in molti modi: per incutere timore, soggezione, rispetto, e ora anche per sedurre. Come volevasi dimostrare Hermione rimase di sasso a fissarlo con ancora il dito alzato.<br/>Lui lo prese e lo usò per abbassare la mano di lei.<br/>“Ti suggerisco di non sfidarmi, non ti piacerebbero le conseguenze”<br/>Lei lo guardò con le labbra serrate e gli occhi stretti e disse: “Sei proprio insopportabile”<br/>“Dimmi qualcosa che io non sappia già”<br/>Lei allora fece un verso di esasperazione e si rimise a leggere, ma era troppo arrabbiata per continuare. Non era arrabbiata con lui, ovviamente; era un uomo esasperante, questo era poco, ma sicuro, ma lei non lo avrebbe voluto in nessun’altro modo. Era arrabbiata con se stessa per non aver avuto nulla da dire per controbattere e per essere caduta vittima dell’incantesimo della sua voce.<br/>Però… di sicuro la sua voce era qualcosa di fuori dal mondo. Era come avvolgersi nel velluto, affogare in un piumone caldo, mangiare un cioccolatino ripieno di caramello e sentirlo sciogliersi in bocca, tutto questo in una sola sua parola.<br/>“Il miele è l’unico alimento che non scade mai” disse ad un certo punto Hermione rompendo il silenzio che era calato tra i due.<br/>“Come scusa?”<br/>“Ti dico qualcosa che non sai”<br/>I due si guardarono e risero per l’assurdità della situazione.<br/>“In realtà lo sapevo già, venne ritrovato nelle tombe dei Faraoni dell’antico Egitto e poteva dirsi ancora commestibile”<br/>“Mi stai prendendo in giro, non è possibile che tu sappia tutto”.<br/>Hermione era esasperata e alzò le mani al cielo mentre lui la guardava sorridendo fra sé e sé.<br/>“Ti giuro che non ti sto prendendo in giro” disse lui e dopo una pausa aggiunse: “Non mi permetterei mai di mentirti”.<br/>Nel tono che usò, lei capì che il discorso era diventato improvvisamente molto serio.<br/>“Non ti mentirei mai, Hermione”<br/>“Neanche io lo farei” disse lei senza neanche pensarci, ma era la verità, non avrebbe mai mentito a Severus.<br/>Lui le sorrise.<br/>Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio Severus disse: “Qualche altra cosa che pensi io non sappia?”<br/>“Questo gioco non mi piace, tu sai tutto!” Disse lei, ancora piccata dal fatto che il suo aneddoto completamente inutile sul miele non avesse sortito l’effetto desiderato.<br/>“Allora ne dico una io e vediamo se la sai. Mmm, vediamo, le mucche possono salire le scale, ma non possono scenderle”.<br/>“Questa la sanno tutti, dovrai trovare qualcosa di più difficile”. Rispose Hermione, contenta di aver dimostrato di essere più intelligente di quanto lui l’avesse ritenuta. Non aveva considerato che Severus aveva usato l’aneddoto delle mucche solo per farla sentire meglio e invogliarla a partecipare al gioco. Hermione era stata esposta troppo poco ai Serpeverde per comprendere a fondo il loro modo di comportarsi e gli stratagemmi che utilizzano per ottenere ciò che vogliono.<br/>“Bene, allora proviamo questo: nell’antica Inghilterra i rapporti intimi erano subordinati al consenso del re, quindi se una coppia voleva avere un figlio doveva chiedere il permesso al sovrano e, una volta ottenuto, appendere un cartello fuori la porta che diceva “Fornication under consent of the King[1]” abbreviata in F.U.C.K. da cui il verbo”.<br/>Severus pronunciò queste parole senza battere ciglio, come se stesse descrivendo una pozione in classe. Hermione diventò di tutti i colori dell’arcobaleno. Sentirlo parlare di fornicazione non le aveva fatto bene e di sicuro quella notte non avrebbe dormito sonni tranquilli.<br/>“Non la sapevi questa, vero?” Aggiunse quando vide che lei non proferiva parola.<br/>“No, devo dire la verità, le mie conoscenze circa la relazione tra reali e rapporti sessuali si fermavano allo ius prime noctis”. Dopo una pausa aggiunse: “però so che la distanza dal gomito al polso è uguale alla dimensione della pianta del piede”.<br/>“Ecco, questo non lo sapevo per esempio” rispose lui e si segnò di controllarne la veridicità una volta solo in camera “però so che è impossibile leccarsi il gomito”.<br/>“No, non è impossibile, solo molto difficile”<br/>La faccia di Severus era la descrizione esatta dell’incredulità.<br/>“Non mi credi? Ora ti faccio vedere”<br/>Hermione iniziò quindi a fare un po’ di stretching, poi si portò il braccio sotto il mento e spinse con l’altro fino a farlo scrocchiare, ripeté il movimento anche con l’altro braccio. Intanto Severus si era girato completamente verso di lei e la guardava con molta attenzione. In un fluido movimento la donna si abbracciò il collo con il braccio destro, lo spinse sul gomito verso il mento e la spalla fece un rumore davvero poco naturale. Severus stava per chiederle se si fosse fatta male, ma vedendo che il volto di lei era concentrato, ma sereno, tenne le sue osservazioni per sé. La donna intanto aggiustò il gomito sotto il mento, cacciò la lingua ed effettivamente si leccò il gomito. Sciolse poi le braccia e indirizzò a Severus uno sguardo fiero. L’uomo, dal canto suo era ancora sconvolto da ciò che aveva visto e rimase qualche secondo in silenzio a ragionare su ciò che era successo.<br/>“Come hai fatto?”<br/>“Tanti anni di danza classica e una spalla lussata da bambina” disse lei guardando l’espressione di lui che tornava padrone di se stesso.<br/>“Sei una continua scoperta” rispose lui ed entrambi si rimisero a leggere.<br/>Quella sera nessuno dei due parlò del bacio di quel pomeriggio, ma entrambi sentirono che molto stava cambiando tra di loro.<br/>Come aveva previsto quella notte Hermione non dormì quasi per nulla, la sua mente continuava a ritornare a Severus e alla fornicazione. Si dice che quando si è innamorati si sentano le farfalle nello stomaco, beh, le farfalle nello stomaco di Hermione avevano deciso di dare un rave e ci stavano anche dando dentro alla grande. La povera donna rimase tutta la notte sveglia a pensare a Severus, alle sue mani e a quello che avrebbe desiderato che facessero le suddette mani. Non si sa con quale faccia lo avrebbe guardato al mattino dopo avergli fatto fare le peggio cose in sogno.<br/>Severus invece dormì come un angioletto, cullato dal pensiero di Hermione nella stanza accanto e a cosa avrebbe fatto il giorno dopo per capire quali fossero esattamente i suoi sentimenti verso di lui.<br/>La mattina dopo Severus, come al solito già sveglio, si ritrovò a tu per tu con uno zombie con le sembianze di Hermione che barcollò in cucina alla ricerca di tè.<br/>“Buongiorno, raggio di sole”<br/>Una specie di verso soffocato a metà tra uno sbadiglio e un grugnito fu la risposta della donna.<br/>“Il tè è già nella tua tazza sul tavolo” le disse e le indicò la sedia di fronte alla sua.<br/>Un altro verso, che l’uomo interpretò come assenso, accompagnò la donna mentre si sedeva e guardava la tazza con occhi adoranti.<br/>Quando Severus si rese conto che Hermione stava riacquistando le facoltà mentali disse: “Potrei essere geloso di quella tazza se dovessi continuare a guardarla in quel modo”<br/>Lei ci mise un paio di secondi a capire a cosa lui si riferisse, poi disse: “Non preoccuparti, ho uno sguardo riservato solo a te” e gli fece l’occhiolino.<br/>“E si può sapere quale sia?”<br/>“Se fai il bravo un giorno te lo farò vedere”<br/>L’uomo allora alzò un sopracciglio e continuò a bere e leggere.<br/>All’improvviso Hermione lo vide alzare gli occhi verso il giornale e a dire qualcosa a bassa voce che suonava molto offensiva.<br/>“Cosa succede, Severus?”<br/>Lui le passò il giornale e la donna strabuzzò gli occhi di fronte alla foto di loro due, a braccetto, che passeggiavano per Diagon Alley, che campeggiava nella pagina.<br/>“Ieri pomeriggio, se vi foste trovati per caso a Diagon Alley avreste potuto osservare qualcosa di davvero singolare. Hermione Granger, membro del Golden Trio e strega più brillante della sua età, a passeggio insieme all’ex Mangiamorte Severus Snape in atteggiamenti molto intimi. Da quanto tempo va avanti questa storia? La ragazza è sotto l’effetto di qualche incantesimo? Che il mago l’abbia sedotta quando era ancora una sua studentessa?” Iniziò a leggere Hermione e per poco non diede fuoco al giornale dalla rabbia.<br/>“Ma come osano? Chi pensano di essere a potersi intromettere nei nostri affari così? Quella maledetta stronza della Skeeter, l’avrei dovuta lasciar marcire in quel barattolo quando ne avevo la possibilità”. Hermione fumava di rabbia, Severus allora si alzò, andò dietro la sua sedia, le mise le mani sulle spalle e la fece sedere, poi disse: “Per quanto io condivida la tua indignazione, non c’è nulla che possiamo fare ora, dobbiamo soltanto lasciare che la notizia faccia il suo corso. Però sono davvero interessato a conoscere la storia della Skeeter e del barattolo”.<br/>L’uomo le aveva parlato praticamente nell’orecchio e Hermione si stava sciogliendo come un gelato. Si dovrebbe avere una licenza per armi per poter portare in giro una voce del genere.<br/>Quando finalmente si ricompose, disse: “Anni fa scoprì che la Skeeter è un animagus non registrato, uno scarafaggio, è così che riesce sempre a sapere i fatti di tutti quanti. Così la intrappolai in un barattolo e la ficcai sotto il mio letto per qualche tempo”.<br/>Severus era talmente fiero di lei che avrebbe dato 100 punti a Grifondoro.<br/>“Non mi aspettavo tu avessi un lato Serpeverde”<br/>“Oh, quando si tratta di quella donna nulla è troppo spregevole”<br/>“Stai per caso accostando i Serpeverde alla parola spregevole?” Le chiese lui fingendo di essere offeso.<br/>“Oh no, Severus, non volevo assolutamente insinuare qualcosa del genere, scusami” rispose lei mortificata.<br/>“Non ti preoccupare, ti stavo solo prendendo in giro. Noi poveri, disprezzati Serpeverde abbiamo sentito di peggio di questo” e rise.<br/>Hermione si era ormai calmata, ma non aveva intenzione di darla vinta a quella orrenda donna e ai suoi articoli da giornaletto scandalistico.<br/>“Cosa ne pensi tu dell’articolo?” Gli chiese.<br/>“Sinceramente sono anni che non presto attenzione alle scempiaggini scritte sul Profeta, mi irrita solo che abbiano messo te in cattiva luce”<br/>“Me? Ti hanno chiamato ex Mangiamorte”<br/>“È ciò che sono, Hermione” la interruppe lei.<br/>Non voleva che lei avesse una visione idealizzata di lui, lui era effettivamente stato un Mangiamorte, aveva seguito le ideologie di un pazzo e aveva fatto cose orribili.<br/>“Sì, lo so, ma non è quello che intendo” – continuò lei – “intendo dire che ti continuano a trattare come spazzatura, hanno persino insinuato che tu mi abbia sedotta mentre ero ancora una tua studentessa. Non accetterò che ti trattino così”.<br/>Così dicendo si alzò da tavola e si diresse a grandi passi verso la sua stanza.<br/>“Hermione? Cosa hai intenzione di fare di preciso?” chiese.<br/>Non che avesse intenzione di fermarla, quella donna poteva dare fuoco all’intera redazione del Profeta e lui ci si sarebbe arrostito dei marshmallows sopra senza battere ciglio; voleva solo sapere dove avesse intenzione di andare così da poterla accompagnare, era ancora in pericolo e non avrebbe permesso che andasse in giro da sola.<br/>“Sto per andare a minacciare una donna di rinchiuderla sotto il mio letto se non la smette di scrivere cattiverie su di te, non provare a fermarmi!”<br/>Hermione era pronta a ribaltare ogni stanza della redazione di quella presa per il culo di giornale fino a trovare quella maledetta della Skeeter e nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarla.<br/>“Ti stavo solo offrendo le mie capacità, sono molto bravo ad incutere terrore, mi dicono” disse lui sorridendo in modo spaventoso, ma seducente.<br/>«Ecco perché ti amo» avrebbe voluto dire lei, ma si limitò a sorridergli e insieme si diressero verso Londra e la sede del Profeta.<br/>Una volta entrati nell’ingresso della redazione, tutti si ammutolirono e guardarono la coppia. Hermione era livida di rabbia e pronta ad ammazzare il primo che si fosse messo sulla sua strada, ma era Severus dietro di lei che incuteva più terrore; vestito completamente in nero, con un’espressione indecifrabile sul volto e il sopracciglio alzato, si soffermava qualche secondo su ognuno dei presenti e quelli ripensavano ad ogni errore fatto nella loro vita e desideravano non essere mai usciti dal grembo delle loro madri. La Skeeter non aveva idea di cosa stava per piombarle addosso.<br/>“Dov’è?” Fu tutto ciò che Hermione disse e 20 persone indicarono una porta in fondo allo stanzone. I due allora si diressero verso il punto indicato loro e tutti si spostarono per farli passare come il mar rosso che si apriva per Mosè.<br/>Severus stava per bussare, ma Hermione decise di buttare giù la porta con un incantesimo e, una volta entrata, pietrificò l’orrenda strega al suo posto.<br/>In quel momento Hermione avrebbe potuto chiedergli la luna e lui sarebbe andato a prendergliela senza fare un fiato. Era così bella nella sua furia che Severus dovette farsi violenza per non prendere e baciarla lì sul posto.<br/>“Stammi bene a sentire, brutta stronza – iniziò a dire Hermione guardando la strega negli occhi – ora tu prenderai la tua bella penna e inizierai a scrivere quello che io ti detterò e da oggi in poi se vorrai scrivere qualcosa su di me o su Severus dovrai avere la mia approvazione. Sono stata chiara?”. La strega legata si limitò a fissare prima la donna, poi l’uomo dietro di lei e cercò di annuire.<br/>“Quest’uomo è il motivo per cui tu sei ancora viva, dovresti baciare la terra su cui cammina non andare in giro a scrivere calunnie su di lui”.<br/>Sentendo che la situazione si stava riscaldando un po’ troppo, Severus mise una mano sulla spalla di Hermione e lei iniziò a tranquillizzarsi, sciolse l’incantesimo che teneva ferma la Skeeter e si mise a dettarle ciò che avrebbe dovuto pubblicare sull’edizione della sera.<br/>Una volta usciti in strada la rabbia di Hermione era definitivamente scemata e iniziava a sentirsi una cretina per aver reagito così di fronte a Severus.<br/>“Scusami” disse mentre camminavano.<br/>“Per cosa?”<br/>“Per aver reagito in quel modo all’articolo”<br/>“Hermione, da me non sentirai una sola parola di condanna. Immagino tu sappia che io non sia un brav’uomo e una bella minaccia ben fatta mi rende sempre felice” disse lui e vedendo che sorrideva aggiunse: “E poi non mi negherei mai il piacere di essere difeso a spada tratta da una così bella donna” e le fece un inchino e un baciamano senza mai smettere di guardarla negli occhi.<br/>Lei arrossì, intrecciò il braccio con quello di lui e i due si incamminarono verso il punto dal quale smaterializzarsi.<br/>Una volta rientrati a casa trovarono un gufo con un messaggio ad aspettarli in salotto. Severus andò a vedere di chi fosse e, non appena aprì la lettera, senza neanche leggerne il contenuto, riconobbe la grafia e disse: “Ovviamente San Potter non poteva esimersi dal condividere il suo pensiero con il mondo”<br/>“Severus.” Lo riprese lei.<br/>“Scusa, so che è un tuo amico, ma non mi va che abbia sempre la necessità di dare la sua opinione”<br/>“Non ti agitare, volevo solo dirti di vedere cosa voglia, prima di iniziare a dare in escandescenze” e gli sorrise.<br/>“Scusami” disse lui<br/>“Ti perdono, ma solo perché sei così carino” rispose lei ridendo e anche lui scoppio in una fragorosa risata.<br/>“Facciamo così, tu leggi cosa voglia Potter e io vado a fare il tè” disse lui, le passò la lettera e andò in cucina.</p><p>Cara Hermione,<br/>Come stai? Come procede la vita? È da un po’ che non ci sentiamo. Sì, lo so cosa stai pensando: “Harry, ogni tanto potresti essere anche tu a scrivere a me”. Ecco quindi che ti scrivo.<br/>Immagino che tu già sappia il motivo della mia lettera, sei troppo intelligente per immaginare che io mi sia effettivamente ricordato di scriverti.<br/>Ieri sera ho sentito la storia più strana della mia vita da uno sconvolto Ron, diceva di averti visto a Diagon Alley a mangiare un gelato con il professor Snape e che vi lanciavate sguardi languidi. Ovviamente ho ipotizzato che fosse sotto l’effetto di qualche incantesimo o di qualche droga, quindi immagina la mia sorpresa a vedere l’edizione del mattino del Profeta.<br/>Hermione cosa sta succedendo? Sai che con me puoi parlare. Sei come una sorella per me, non dimenticarlo. Se hai bisogno puoi anche trasferirti al numero 12 con me e Ginny, saresti più che benvenuta.<br/>Ti prego, rispondimi al più presto, sono molto preoccupato.<br/>Tuo,<br/>Harry</p><p>Dopo aver finito la lettera Hermione scoppiò in lacrime. Non appena Severus la sentì si precipitò verso di lei.<br/>“Cosa ti ha detto quella testa di legno?”<br/>Lei però non rispondeva, piangeva e basta stringendo la lettera al petto. Severus allora si sedette sul divano accanto a lei, le prese le mani, la abbracciò e lasciò che la donna piangesse tutte le sue lacrime sul suo petto confortandola e accarezzandole la schiena.<br/>“Va tutto bene, ci sono qui io” diceva mentre Hermione iniziava a ricomporsi.<br/>“Pensavo che, fra tutti, lui sarebbe stato il primo a capire. Per Merlino, è stato settimane ad urlare all’intero mondo magico della tua magnificenza e ora invece mi tratta come fossi una povera donna del ‘800 rapita dal malvagio vampiro e tenuta segregata contro la sua volontà”.<br/>Severus cercò di non ridere dell’immagine che aveva appena dipinto e disse: “Un conto è dire in giro di non farmi marcire ad Azkaban, un altro è accettare che io abbia un’ipotetica relazione con la sua migliore amica”<br/>“Noi abbiamo una relazione?” disse lei tutto d’un fiato staccandosi da lui, aggrappandosi alla sua giacca come se ne valesse della sua vita e guardandolo negli occhi.<br/>Lui inspirò e trattenne il fiato per un attimo. In quel momento aveva due scelte: dire semplicemente che era quello che tutti avevano compreso leggendo il giornale oppure, e la cosa lo terrorizzava come mai prima nella vita, dirle che sì, avevano una relazione, che lei lo aveva stregato e che tutto ciò che desiderava era che lei fosse sua.<br/>La guardò negli occhi e seppe qual era la risposta giusta.<br/>“Ti piacerebbe?” Chiese, a voce bassissima, così che il mondo intorno a loro non sentisse con quanta trepidazione, angoscia e speranza avesse fatto quella domanda.<br/>Lei lo guardò, sorrise come mai prima d’ora aveva fatto nella vita, gli prese il volto tra le mani e disse: “Sì” sulle sue labbra.<br/>Stavolta lui non le avrebbe dato l’occasione di andarsene. Le mise una mano dietro la testa e l’altra sulla schiena e intensificò il bacio, ci mise dentro tutto quello che sentiva per lei e al quale ancora non riusciva a dare un nome, ma che sperava lei riuscisse comunque a comprendere.</p><p>[1] Fornicazione dietro consenso reale, ndr.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>